The present invention relates generally to a III-nitride semiconductor light-emitting device, and, more particularly, to a III-nitride semiconductor light-emitting device in which a structure for protecting the light-emitting device from electrostatic discharge (ESD) is provided.
The III-nitride semiconductor light-emitting device means a light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode including a compound semiconductor layer composed of Al(x)Ga(y)In(1−x−y)N (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1), and may further include a material composed of other group elements, such as SiC, SiN, SiCN and CN, and a semiconductor layer made of such materials.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 is a view of an example of a conventional III-nitride semiconductor light-emitting device. The III-nitride semiconductor light-emitting device includes a substrate 100, a buffer layer 200 grown on the substrate 100, an n-type III-nitride semiconductor layer 300 grown on the buffer layer 200, an active layer 400 grown on the n-type III-nitride semiconductor layer 300, a p-type III-nitride semiconductor layer 500 grown on the active layer 400, a p-side electrode 600 formed on the p-type III-nitride semiconductor layer 500, a p-side bonding pad 700 formed on the p-side electrode 600, an n-side electrode 800 formed on the n-type III-nitride semiconductor layer 300 exposed by mesa-etching the p-type III-nitride semiconductor layer 500 and the active layer 400, and a protection film 900.
In the case of the substrate 100, a GaN substrate can be used as a homo-substrate. A sapphire substrate, a SiC substrate or a Si substrate can be used as a hetero-substrate. However, any type of substrate that can have a nitride semiconductor layer grown thereon can be employed. In the case that the SiC substrate is used, the n-side electrode 800 can be formed on the surface of the SiC substrate.
The nitride semiconductor layers epitaxially grown on the substrate 100 are usually grown by metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD).
The buffer layer 200 serves to overcome differences in lattice constant and thermal expansion coefficient between the hetero-substrate 100 and the nitride semiconductor layers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,845 describes a technique of growing an AlN buffer layer with a thickness of 100 to 500 Å on a sapphire substrate at 380 to 800° C. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,393 describes a technique of growing an Al(x)Ga(1−x)N (0≦x<1) buffer layer with a thickness of 10 to 5000 Å on a sapphire substrate at 200 to 900° C. Moreover, U.S. Publication No. 2006/154454 describes a technique of growing a SiC buffer layer (seed layer) at 600 to 990° C., and growing an In(x)Ga(1−x)N (0<x≦1) thereon. In particular, it is provided with an undoped GaN layer with a thickness of 1 micron to several microns (μm) on the AN buffer layer, the Al(x)Ga(1−x)N (0≦x<1) buffer layer or the SiC/In(x)Ga(1−x)N (0<x≦1) layer.
In the n-type nitride semiconductor layer 300, at least the n-side electrode 800 formed region (n-type contact layer) is doped with a dopant. In some embodiments, the n-type contact layer is made of GaN and doped with Si. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,796 describes a technique of doping an n-type contact layer at a target doping concentration by adjusting the mixture ratio of Si and other source materials.
The active layer 400 generates light quanta by recombination of electrons and holes. For example, the active layer 400 contains In(x)Ga(1−x)N (0<x≦1) and has a single layer or multi-quantum well layers.
The p-type nitride semiconductor layer 500 is doped with an appropriate dopant such as Mg, and has p-type conductivity by an activation process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,533 describes a technique of activating a p-type nitride semiconductor layer by electron beam irradiation. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,662 describes a technique of activating a p-type nitride semiconductor layer by annealing over 400° C. U.S. Publication No. 2006/157714 describes a technique of endowing a p-type nitride semiconductor layer with p-type conductivity without an activation process, by using ammonia and a hydrazine-based source material together as a nitrogen precursor for growing the p-type nitride semiconductor layer.
The p-side electrode 600 is provided to facilitate current supply to the p-type nitride semiconductor layer 500. U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,422 discloses a technique associated with a light transmitting electrode composed of Ni and Au formed over almost the entire surface of the p-type nitride semiconductor layer 500 and in ohmic-contact with the p-type nitride semiconductor layer 500. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,306 describes a technique of forming an n-type superlattice layer on a p-type nitride semiconductor layer, and forming a light-transmitting electrode made of indium tin oxide (ITO) thereon.
The p-side electrode 600 can be formed so thick as to not transmit but rather to reflect light toward the substrate 100. This technique is called the flip chip technique. U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,743 describes a technique associated with an electrode structure including an Ag layer with a thickness over 20 nm, a diffusion barrier layer covering the Ag layer, and a bonding layer containing Au and Al, and covering the diffusion barrier layer.
The p-side bonding pad 700 and the n-side electrode 800 are provided for current supply and external wire-bonding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,422 describes a technique of forming an n-side electrode with Ti and Al.
The optional protection film 900 can be made of SiO2.
The n-type nitride semiconductor layer 300 or the p-type nitride semiconductor layer 500 can be constructed as a single layer or as plural layers. Vertical light-emitting devices are introduced by separating the substrate 100 from the nitride semiconductor layers using a laser technique or wet etching.
FIG. 2 is a view of an example of a semiconductor light-emitting device package suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,241. The semiconductor light-emitting device package includes not only a semiconductor light-emitting device 1000 but also a protection device 2000 for protecting the light-emitting device 1000 from ESD.
The problems to be solved by the present disclosure will be described in the latter part of the best mode for carrying out the invention.